


Time and Place

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detective "Dick" Johnson, M/M, Mention of abuse, Some slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was okay, all he had to do was go downstairs and hand Joe the report without running into Johnson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Place

Barry was trying to breathe. His regular breaths were shorter then what they should be. He needed to get it all under control. He didn’t want to be more of a hassle then he already was. So many of the CCPD already looked down at him. Those who didn’t think of him as a son. Everyone else questioned his age. His ability. He did it on one or more occasions. Why was he there. There had to be others who were just as good as him. Surely. He was just going down to give Joe the report and then had to just walk back up here. It wouldn’t take long at all. He didn’t need to talk to anyone. He could just leave the report on the desk. Not looking anyone in the eye. Easy. He hoped.

 

He took the steps. Two at a time. It was faster this way. More fun. He tried telling himself. He hit the last step when a voice froze him.

 

“Barry, sweetie,” Not Cold but still a Snart.

 

“Lisa, Rogues?” He tilted his head. His eyes crossing over the faces of four Rogues causally standing in the middle of the Police Department. Looking like they belonged there. Which they didn’t.

 

“Who got arrested?” He stared at Lisa. He lent against the wooden frame of the staircase.

 

“No one, Red, how could you think so little of us?” His stupid charming boyfriend smirked at him.

 

“They are here to apparently ‘take out the cutie CSI for lunch’” Singh shook his head. There was an underlying smile there. He knew about Barrys relationship with Mardon and the Rogues. Both as himself and the other red one.

 

“Right?” He just stared at the four of them. This was really not what he needed right now.

 

“Ah, I have the report for Joe, on the robbery case last week,” He gritted out. His eyes diverting to where Lisa winked at him. Said wink going unnoticed by Singh. Luckily.

 

“Right, he is just in with Johnson,” Barry froze. He could feel his hands shaking. That was not good.

 

“I can, ah, give him the report later, yeah, I will, um, okay,” He breathed out. Scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Barry?” Singh stepped forward. All Rouges moving back. They knew when and when not to interrupt Barry and his other work.

 

“It’s um nothing,” He went quiet. He was staring down at his shoes. The laces crossed. Focusing on the faded whiteness. The tired black mark. The burn spots from running.

 

“Allen,” Singh really used that voice with him. Okay. He did all the time. But rarely when he was like this. Quiet and reserved. Frighten like.

 

“Please,” Barry looked up. His head looking over at Mardon. His voice was low. Concern in his eyes. No one was meant to know.

 

“Know what, Barr?” Mardon looked at Singh. Waiting for permission to help. Singh took a step back. That was all Mardon needed. His hands were cupping Barrys cheeks. Thumbs wiping away the tears that were leaking down his face. Barry hated the feeling of being vulnerable like this. He couldn’t help it.

 

“Johnson, he attacked me last night, in the lab, he tried to, and I didn’t want him to, but I was weaker then him and he forced his mouth on mine and I tried to fight him, I promise, I,” Mardon pulled Barry into his Barrys. Barry melted into the touch. His body was shaking with sobs. Mardon whispering ‘its okay’ into his ear. Telling him he knows that Barry didn’t want for it to happen.

 

“You should have told someone Red,” Mardon used his nickname. Barry laughed. Hallow and weak.

 

“I didn’t want to bother anyone,” Barry’s eye widened. Behind Mardon was Singh with Johnson and Joe. Johnson glaring death at him. The Rogues noticing straight away. Shawna popped in line of eye contact. Lisa and Hartley flanked either side of him. Making sure no one could get to their Barry.

 

“Johnson, I believe you and I need to have words,” Joe clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Your son is lying sir, I would never touch someone without consent,” He thought he was going to get out of this.

 

“Well you obviously did,” A clap of thunder shook the room.

 

“Babe,” Barry whispered. Mardon turning to apologise to him.

 

“Calm,” Barry lent his forehead against Mardons. Both staring at each other. Ignoring the looks from people around him. The Rogues were used to this. Joe was probably smiling. Singh too. The only sound of disgust came from Johnson. Surprise there.

 

“See, can’t even control his little slut of a boyfriend,” That had Barry seeing red. Before he could even march over there. Johnson was on the floor. Joe looking down on him.

 

“Sorry, my foot slipped,” Joe dragged Johnson up. He kept both hands on him. Making Johnson face Joe and no one else.

 

“You out of all people are defending a Mardon?” Johnson scoffed. He was really digging his own grave.

 

“Yeah, he makes my kid smile, that’s good enough for me,” There was more too it. Barry knew that. It was things that Mardon did to save Barry. Save the Flash. Things that the world would never know of. Things that held Barry together in the darker of times.

 

“What? Cause he sucks your sons dick, he is a good person,” Yup, there was a crunch. Definitely a broken bone. Everyone staring at Barry. He felt his cheeks redden. He was seeing red and definitely looking it.

 

“Mardon is a better human being then a scum piece of crap like you will ever be,” Barry felt himself shaking with anger. No one had the right to say anything like that. Especially to Mardon. To any of the Rogues, really.

 

“I,” Barry glared at him.

 

“I really wouldn’t,” Lisa stepped forward. She put Barry behind her. Giving him room to see but so no other attack could be made. For both their parts.

 

“You see, you insult a Rogue, it’s bad blood, you insult our Barry, it’s you blood on the floor, you insult a decent relationship, well, you’re lucky none of us are in jail,” Lisa smiled sweetly. Helping Joe lift Johnson off of the floor.

 

“Try something like you did with Barry again and you will have nowhere to run,” Barry stared at Hartley. Not expecting those words at all.

 

“Yeah,” Shawna glared at him. He fell back into Mardons embrace. He had faith in him to catch him. He always did.

 

“You good, babe?” Mardon whispered. His hands were on his waist. Spinning him so their faces were close. Their own little bubble for a moment. Until the Rogues burst it.

 

“Yeah,” He nodded. Feeling himself calm down. His breathing getting under control. He had stopped shaking.

 

“This is why you talk, Red, so we know what is happening,” Mardon teased him. Barry resting his hands on his chest. Pulling on that jacket that was so close to being his ‘weather wizard’ uniform like the parka is to Len.

 

“I didn’t want you to worry or think that I was cheating or weak,” Barry mumbled. He smiled at the kiss on his nose.

 

“I have seen you take on the man in yellow, I have seen the conviction in your eyes defending your father, I have seen you wear your heart on your sleeve with no care of what was to happen to it, you, my love, are not weak,” Barry scrunched his nose up at the nickname. Mardon rolled his eyes. Kissing his nose, again.

 

“You missed,” Barry teased. Mardon hummed.

 

“Couldn’t have,” Mardon tilted his head. His lips brushing against Barrys. Barry tightened his hold on Mardons jacket.

 

“Not here, Red,” Mardon whispered against his lips. Barry made sure that he didn’t let out a whine.

 

“Fine, so, about that lunch?” Barry stepped back. Straightening out his boyfriends jacket.

 

“I am starving,” Hartley did whine.

 

“Let’s go,” Shawna linked arms with Barry. Lisa was behind them with Hartley. Mardon just shook his head


End file.
